How I Saved The World (Sort of)
by emosewa-13
Summary: Luke's To-do List: 1. Go win scholarship money at Decolore University to save your family. 2. Find out why this university seems more harm than help. 3. Get rid off the one wrecking havoc all over the school. And try to get the girl. 4. Where do the students go during free period? What's with the people trying to shoot us? And what does this have to do with my mother's death?
1. Prologue: The Message

**A/N: Ooh, look, a new story! Since I've got huge Writer's Block on PokePowers, I decided I might as well type up a new one while waiting for inspiration to kick in.**

**I thought long and hard, and I decided this will be a SYOC fic. I've started becoming wary of SYOC's, 'cause of the diverse OC's you can get and all the stories you've got to weave into it. OC form and rules on my profile. Please, submit just through PM.**

**Also, this story takes place in the anime-verse, but I'll use characters from the manga and games (like Lack-Two and possibly Platinum or Silver).**

**Let us begin! *bangs on a gong***

* * *

_**Rain poured from**_ the clouds, spreading a thick mist over the quiet Veilstone City, the drops making a soft _pat-pat-pat _against the pavement.

There was no one in sight; everyone was cuddled in their homes, waiting the storm out.

Except for one man.

He was tall, with long brown hair slicked with rain, and a salt-and-pepper beard. He walked briskly, with long strides, clutching a plastic envelope.

Soon, he arrived at his apartment. Wriggling the keys into the doorknob, he took a quick glance behind him, and entered.

Rushing into his office, he set to work. He tossed some papers into a scanner, plugged a USB into his old computer, and made himself a tuna sandwich.

Then he began typing up an email.

_Nathaniel:_

_My friend, I'm terribly sorry to say that this will be the last you will hear from me. They've been watching me, I know it. And they will come for me soon. But do not worry; you will continue our mission. We will not let our School down._

_I've gathered the information you needed, and will send it along with this message. Keep it safe. _

_None of the staff at the University seem to be with _them_, but we can never be too cautious. But enough information has been gathered, and we've discovered the mole. It is-_

A loud _THUD _echoed down the hallway.

The man stopped typing.

Pulling out the USB, he dropped it on the floor and crushed it under his leather shoes. He crumpled all of his files, and set them on fire.

Footsteps. Nearing his door, second after second. There would be no time to finish his email. But there must be a way to get a message to Nathaniel. He will _not _fail this quest. Their mission _must _succeed.

The door to his room shuddered.

He ripped a paper out of a notebook and buried it inside his shoe. Then he tossed the notebook into the flaming pile of other documents.

He just had enough time to fling a mug at the computer screen before the door flew open and a bullet hit his chest.

He arced his arm toward his foot as his body thumped and his vision went black.

* * *

**A/N: Mwahahaha. **

**So what do you guys think? I'm gonna need lots of different kinds of OC's, like students (from that secret school, duh), staff, and even a few villains, so hit me with everything you've got!**


	2. Chapter 1: I'm (Forcibly) Sent to DU

**A/N: MERRRYY CHRISTMASS EVERYONE! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Have this extra-long chapter as a gift.**

**Gah, I'm so so sorry this is late. My laptop is really laggy. Plus Christmas preparations. And people visiting. And exams. SO SORRY DON"T HURT ME. Have some cookies? (;:) (:;) (::) (;;) OH, what's that? Cookies should have just colons? Well, chocolate chips aren't all symmetric. Excuse me for being realistic :P**

**Usually I'd delve straight into the action, but I couldn't resist writing some sibling bonding time. :)**

**This chap is dedicated to everyone who submitted an OC; you guys have no idea how happy I am seeing my inbox filled with 'nomekoP'. :3 (Ugh, I've used way too many emoticons today. Oh well.)**

* * *

**_My_ _story_ _starts_** with an argument.

You see, I've been living in the small but bustling Eterna City for all my life. And _now _they choose to ship me off to some Decolore University, for no apparent reason.

But I can't leave; I've got a little brother to take care of. And a dad, who I also take care of. Ever since Mom died, sometimes it seems like I'm the only adult here.

"For the last time, Lucas, _you are going to that university_!" Dad said, slamming a palm against the table in frustration.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Nu-uh. You need me _here_. More importantly, Timmy needs me here."

For a moment, he just stared at me, his golden-brown eyes locking on to my blazing green. Then he sighed, giving in. "I know. But the principal's in town, and he's going to pay us a little visit. Please, don't mess this one up. You should be out and about, not holed up in a boring little town."

I bit back a sharp reply about staying here, and gave a tight nod. "Fine."

Dad smiled. "Thanks, buddy."

I plastered a smile on my face and headed upstairs, to my room. I open the door and flop down on my bed, letting out a loud sigh.

"What's up, Luke?" Timmy asked, rushing from his bed to greet me, his face looming over mine.

I grin and ruffle his hair. "It's nothing, Tim. Just meeting up with some people tonight."

"What kind of people? Are they gonna bring us cupcakes, like last time?" he asked, maple-syrup eyes widening.

I chuckled. "No, Timmy. Last time it was your birthday. That's why they brought you snacks."

His large eyes grew even larger. "So's it gonna be my birthday again?"

"Why, you hungry?" when he furiously nodded, I laughed and said, "C'mon. I'll make you some breakfast."

We began jumping down the stairs, heading for the kitchen. I carried him over the broken steps, to which he yelled and giggled happily at.

"Okay guys, I got to go to work!" Dad yelled, opening up the door. "Don't use the kitchen light, it's broken! And get Piplup out of the leaky sink!"

We both shouted our okay!'s and began our business.

I opened up the fridge. "So, what do you want? Bacon, or waffles?"

He smiled a toothy grin. "Both!"

I grinned. "Now you're talking. Can you fetch Piplup from the bathroom? He'll be upset if he can't have his share.

He headed toward our bathroom while I whipped up some waffle batter and poured it into the waffle maker, then tossed some bacon into the pan.

"I got him!" Tim squealed, clutching an irritated Piplup in his arms.

"Great," I walked over to them and picked up my pokemon. "How're ya, little guy?"

"Pip! Pip pip!" he complained, gesturing to his stomach.

"Okay, okay, give me sec," I removed the waffles from the machine and set the bacon on a paper towel. And restarted the process again. And again. In thirty minutes, we had a glorious waffle-and-bacon tower.

"Lup..."

"Whoa..."

I grinned. "Dig in,"

* * *

The rest of the day passed us by peacefully. I brought Tim to the park later in the afternoon, with Piplup napping (I'm serious, that guy's got an addiction) and our Luxio guarding the house. It was a Saturday, so it was a little more crowded than usual, but the weather was just great; warm sunshine, a cool breeze blowing around, and just enough clouds to cloak most of the heat.

I wondered what the weather was like at the University. Did it snow? Was it always raining, or dry and hot?

"Higher! I wanna go higher!" Timmy squealed, jarring me out of my thoughts.

I complied, leaning more weight into the push. I grinned as Timmy's laughs echoed through the park. Then my heart clenched. How long would it be 'till I saw Timmy again?

I had a feeling my question would soon be answered as Dad waved us over from the park's entrance.

"So, how was your day?" he asked, giving us a smile. But I noticed it was a little forced, and didn't quiet reach his eyes.

Something was up.

Timmy, oblivious, ran over to him and gave him a hug. "We had lots of fun today, daddy! Can we do it again tomorrow?"

He gave him another tight smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Sure, kiddo. Now lets go home now, 'kay?"

The walk home would've been quiet, but Timmy was there, and it was _never _quiet with him around. He talked about _everything_; the waffle-and-bacon tower I made, how Piplup blasted him with a Bubble Beam when he stole some bacon, how the sink nearly exploded when I tried fixing it, and... well, you get it. He talked a lot.

Before we knew it, we arrived home. I went straight for a warm shower, and got into my favorite short-sleeved, spot-less white hoodie, with a pair of dark jeans to match.

Then Dad was all calling us to down to meet the principal.

He looked to be about in his late-thirties, with neat, dark hair and kind brown eyes. He had a lean body, and I instantly knew he wasn't one of those principals who sat around barking orders. He was dressed in an impeccable navy blue suit, with a tie and everything.

"Hello, Lucas. I'm Nathaniel Bright. Pleasure to meet you," he smiled- a warm, dazzling smile- and extended a hand.

I shook it firmly. "Nice to meet you too, sir."

He laughed, and clapped a hand on my shoulder. "Your father raised you well. Call me Nathaniel, at least until we get to the Academy."

He meant for it to be a joke, but I was irritated. It wasn't like it was decided that I'd be leaving. I plastered a smile onto my face and brought him to our dining room.

Our house was nothing special, but the dining room was decorated like the president was coming. Our plain wooden table was covered with a silky purple cloth (that looked suspiciously like an old curtain dug up from our attic), we used actual _placemats_ for the first time ever, and everyone had a glass of water beside their plates.

The food was the same as what we usually had, though; microwavable pizza. So it sort of ruined the whole thing. Oh well.

Timmy, who sat between Nathaniel and I, looked at him with wide eyes. "Did you bring cupcakes?"

Nathaniel smiled. "Sorry, I forgot. Would you like some pizza instead?"

Timmy glanced at his own plate of pizza, then shook his head. "No thanks," he said politely.

"You raised your boys well, David. They must be a pleasure to have around," Nathaniel said, taking a bite of pizza.

Dad grinned. "Of course! They're a big help around the house. But what about you, Nathan? You've got any kids of your own yet?"

I paused, the pizza inches from my mouth. They talk like they've been friends for years. "Have you guys..?"

"Met before? Why yes, we have!" Nathaniel grinned. "We were partners during his old journalism days. We parted ways when your father went big-time and I started teaching. I'm surprised you haven't mentioned me, David!"

Dad grinned. "It just slipped my mind."

"Well, anyway, I didn't come for your pizza-which was excellent, by the way- so, Luke, do you have any questions about our university?"

I swallowed a lump of pizza that felt like the size of a baseball down my throat. "Um, yeah. Okay. So... where is it?"

"It's on one of the many islands that make up the Decolore Islands. It's in between Kanto and Unova, about eight hundred miles of the nearest coastline here."

Okay. Not terribly far.

"What about the tuition? How's that being paid?"

"Everything is paid by the school. Your father sent an application and you've one a scholarship, all expenses paid."

I gave Dad a look, but didn't say anything. Might as well give this a try.

"What kind of classes will I take?"

"They're all here in this brochure." Nathaniel handed me a brochure, which I opened.

**DU has a wide diversity of classes, catering to trainers, coordinators, breeders, and even researchers and doctors!**

_**Pokemon Biology with Daisy Oak**_

_**Breeding Basics with Reggie Shinji**_

_**Battling 101**_

_**Contests: Appeals and Battling While Being Beautiful**_

_**Pokemon: Origins and Mythologies**_

_**Physical Education**_

_**And more, depending on what course your children are planning to take!**_

Wow. Well, wow. I force an excited smile at them. Dad looks eager, but slightly nervous, Nathaniel has a kind smile on his face, and Timmy is occupied trying to steal a piece of Piplup's pepperoni. Now, for the most important question...

"How long will I be there?"

"Well, the school year starts next month; in early June. You spend the winter break at the University, but can come home for the New Year's. Then you come back around mid-January until March. Then rinse and repeat, for the next four years." Nathaniel gave a reassuring smile.

I didn't find it reassuring at all. The delicious pizza now felt like lead in my stomach.

"But I don't have to go, right? I mean, this is all a suggestion? I _do _have a say in this, _right_?"

Dad's and Nathaniel's faces went blank. Even Tim noticed something was up.

"Um, the best student of the year, he or she earns the scholarship prize; five hundred thousand pokedollars." Nathaniel explained slowly, as if testing each word before he said it.

Sure, our house wasn't the best, but we've been living with that. It's not like we were that desperate for money or anything.

Nathaniel's face was grim. Turning to Dad he said, "You haven't told him yet, haven't you?"

My stomach dropped. I felt disoriented, like I just finished riding a high-speed merry-go-round.

"Tell. me. what."

Dad sighed. "Lucas, look-"

"Just say it."

He turned to Timmy. "Hey, why don't you head up to my room and play there with Piplup?"

"Okay!" Timmy picked up my pokemon and ran up the stairs.

I coughed. "_Ahem_."

"I- I lost my job, Luke. They- they... fired me."

Impossible.

"You went to work this morni-"

"They allowed me to finish out the month before I'd be replaced."

"You're their best reporter-"

"Glory days." Dad cut me off.

I let out a shaky breath. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I... thought it was best."

"To what? Keep me in the dark? Why, you thought I couldn't handle it?"

"Luke-"

I stood up, palms slamming against the table. They jumped. "I'm gonna go pack now." Whirling around, I stormed up the stairs and into my room, ignoring their protests and excuses."

I locked the door behind me, and slumped down on the floor.

My thoughts weren't so much _mixed_.

They were thrown into a washing machine with gravel and crushed ice.

How long will it take for Dad to find a new job? What will he do until then? How would Timmy cope without me, if I ever go that university? How would Dad cope? And if I failed to win the scholarship prize? What then?

A knuckle rapped lightly on the door.

"Luke..." Dad said softly.

"Don't. Just- don't." I felt too mentally exhausted to say anything else.

I closed my eyes, and just listened to the sound of the Starlies chirping to the sunset.

Then I pictured Timmy, eyes wide, tiny fingers gripping the windowsill, staring out at the glowing sky with wonder.

And at that moment, I decided I would go to that stupid school. Not for Nathaniel, or Dad, but for Timmy; I'd win the scholarship for him.

I stood up, took in a deep breath, then exhaled. "Okay," I said out loud. "Let's start packing,"

Walking over to my desk, I picked up my backpack, turned it upside-down, and shook it. Some pieces of gum, loose change, and a broken pencil all clattered down.

I stuffed some clothes inside, tossed in my sorry excuse for a wallet, and put in my journal. It was simple, with a leather-bound cover, and soft papers that smelled like Mom's perfume. It was a gift, from Dad, on my birthday last year. Mom had bought it for my twelfth birthday, since we decided I'd start my journey then, but couldn't give it to me herself, for obvious reasons. I also never went on my journey, for obvious reasons.

_A budding journalist like you needs a place to write his things, _Dad had said.

_Daad, I don't want to be a journalist. I wanna be a writer! _I had chided him.

_Same thing, if you think about it, _He had said, shrugging his shoulders.

I opened it, running my fingers over the smooth papers. I turned to the first page, where Mom had written a short note.

_Lucas, _

_I got you this journal because I think it was time._

_When you turn twelve, it's time that you go out and explore the world around you, start a journey of your own._

_You write here whatever you've learned, about the places you've visited, the people you've met. And most of all, you write about your thoughts, and your dreams. Fill the pages with your imagination._

_For fantasy is hardly an escape from reality. It is a way of understanding it._

_Love, _

_Mom._

The words began to blur, the letters shaking and growing.

Well, that _was_ the effect of tears forming in your eyes.

I blinked them away. No matter how many times I've read it, I almost always tear up.

Then I shook my head. I snapped myself out of memory lane.

Forcing my feet into my sturdy gray sneakers, I opened the door, and went over to Dad's room. Timmy was there, curled up on the bed, snoring softly. I ruffled his hair. "I'll see you soon, okay buddy?"

He shifted in his sleep.

"Lup..?" Piplup, who had been sleeping beside him, woke up, giving me a curious glance.

"Let's go, Piplup. We have scholarship money to win!" I nudged him.

"Piiiip." He stretched, then waddled down the bed.

We left the room, and slowly walked down the stairs. Bits of their conversation wafted up to us.

"-have you back," Nathaniel said.

"-know I can't," Dad replied softly.

I was too tired to even be curious at their conversation.

They stopped as they saw me. Dad stood up, grinning, hugged me. "Thanks, bud. I'm sure you'll do great."

Nathaniel looked pleased. Standing up, he clapped a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure you'll make them proud. Now, let's get in my car."

We walked out the door.

I took one last look at my house. The window where Timmy and I used to find objects in the clouds, the couch by the living room where Dad used to read us bedtime stories, our front porch where Timmy waited for me from school.

I tore my gaze away from my home and entered the front seat beside Nathaniel.

The drive was mostly quiet, save for the small talk about the university. Piplup grew bored of our conversation, and dozed quietly on my lap.

"You'll love it there," Nathaniel began. "Three thousand and five hundred sixty-two square meters of the world's finest buildings, lead by the region's finest professors. We've got swimming pools, some sports courts, and lots of other stuff too,"

He rambled on, and I didn't talk much, just a few questions every few minutes.

"What kind of hobbies are you interested in? We've got lots of school clubs," he asked.

"Um, I write a little." I admitted.

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh, like your father?"

I nodded. "Sort of. I also played soccer-"

_Bang! Bang bang!_

Bullets pierced the windshield of the car. The glass shattered, spraying towards us.

"What the heck was that?!" I yelled, glancing behind me.

A motorcycle and a car roared behind us. Motorcycle Man pointed a gun.

"Lup-pip?!" Piplup jolted awake.

Nathaniel was surprisingly calm. "Don't worry! This car belonged to my friend; he was a cop. Just a misunderstanding!"

"Cop- wha? _Misunderstanding_? Those men are _shooting_ at us!"

Seemingly to back up my point, another bullet shattered our rear lights.

The principal pulled out a pokeball, expanded it, and tossed it at the backseat. "Sealeo, Ice Beam!"

A flash of light, and the Ball Roll pokemon appeared. Pushing its supple body forward, it stuck its head out the window, and shot out a beam of blue-ish white light.

Ice spread and crackled over the road. The vehicles spun out of control.

"Hold on!" Nathaniel yelled, turning the steering wheel.

The car lurched sideways and onto a side bridge.

"We'll have to take a detour," he explained, "they might come back.'

The rest of our ride was agony.

We spent the rest of the night doubling back roads, crossing bridges, and just plain driving. I spent every moment watching the night, knowing any moment a motorcycle could be speeding out behind us, firing a gun.

I was too busy keeping watch I didn't stop to why they were shooting at us in the first place, or if Nathaniel was telling the truth.

Soon we arrived at our destination- the docks. It was late into the night. The last glimmers of the moon sparkled into the river, shooting light everywhere. The water seemed to glow with an inner light, and the whole place looked other-worldly. Ethereal.

I shuddered. "What are we doing here?"

Nathaniel scanned the area. He pointed to the right. "Seaplane. The pilot should be waiting for us there, and then it's a few hours before we reach the Islands."

As we walked over to the seaplane, the pilot stepped out. I expected him to give a smile, and shake our hand.

He did the exact opposite.

He pulled out a gun.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUN.**

**Whew. Three thousand words. That's a new record! I hope it was gift-worthy. What do you guys think of these long chaps? **

**Again, super sorry for the delay. My laptop's trash now. I'd write a few paragraphs, then hit 'Save'. Then I'd lose internet (though everyone else had internet) and have to retype it. THAT HAPPENED LIKE FIVE TIMES. Don't worry- I got a new laptop for Christmas! Well, technically, I don't have it yet, but its being shipped here soon. :D**

**Also, I'm thinking of starting some Question/Poll of the Days. Yeah or No?**

**Another also- I decided to reply to reviews! Yay!**

**ReD rIdInG rAvEn: Thanks! I've always wanted to write something that could be called dramatic. :D **

**Swag-Giraffe: XDDD Thank yooouuu. Your review was HILARIOUS. You made my day. :D And yay for mystery! Don't worry, the guy will be avenged. (P.S Love your avatar's santa hat :P)**

**cometshadow: Ahahahaha. Cliffies, they're my life. :D AND THANK YOU. I'm so glad you like the prologue. And Writer's Block is deffo the worst. D: I get your laziness though; now that exams are over, it's like my creative juices are all out, but I'm just too lazy enjoying my freedom :P And I;ve been bragging off of you lately; calling you a celebrity.**

**PokeFreak45: No you're totally fine! Better late than never, right? And thanks for reviewing. I really appreciate it. :D**

**ZorialWater: Ahh, the benefits of befriending celebrities are finally showing! Comet and Swaggy are da best. Oh, and three words: You. Are. Awesome.**

**K bye!**


	3. Chapter 2: I Don't Like This School

**A/N: Golly. This is one late chapter, isn't it? Don't worry, we'll get to the apologies soon enough. But I should bring you up to date on my life (if you care about that, anyway), 'cause I'm pretty sure you need a solid good reason why I dropped off the face of the earth.**

**First,**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I won't bother saying belated, 'cause the year ****_is _****technically still new, and why the heck shouldn't it still be happy?!**

**My New Year consisted of consuming massive amounts of edible material and engaging in the activity known as dancing like an idiot.**

**Next,**

**I happen to have spent the week(s) following the New Year at my grandparents' place. They live in a stereotypical mountain cabin that is very large for a stereotypical mountain cabin. (So, not very stereotypical, I guess.) It's freezing there- you've got to wear a jacket 24/7 and can barely wash your hands without getting hypothermia. That might just be me, though. I live somewhere where there's only two seasons: Hot and Really Hot. I made tons of bonfires, which are A LOT harder to shape into triangle tripod stuffs like how they do it in movies.**

**Another next,**

**The SYOC is finally closed. I'd like to thank everyone for their submissions; you guys rock! Note that even though you've all decided on roles for them, I'll prolly use them for other things as well, for plot purposes and stuff.**

**OKAY OKAY I'M SO TERRIBLY SORRY THIS WAS SO LATE. WE HAD NO INTERNET IN THE MOUNTAINS. AND WHEN WE DID, I HAD SO MANY PROBLEMS WITH THIS CHAPTER. I HAD NO IDEA WHAT TO DO WITH IT; I HAD LIKE FIVE DIFFERENT ENDINGS, TWISTING THE PLOT, ADJUSTING IT TO SEE HOW MANY OC'S I COULD WRIGGLE IN.**

**I REWROTE THE AIRPLANE SCENE TWICE. THE TOUR AND THE ENDING, THRICE. I had a grumpy Luke, a regular Luke, and a sleepy Luke. I had him lost and not lost. I swapped adverbs with stronger verbs, and vice versa when needed. I changed conversations. **

**Please bear with me. I wrote most of this late into the night with inspiration running low.**

**But don't worry, there's some good news too! I've got my brand new laptop now! It's Windows 8 (See a handy-dandy guide on how to use it below/on my profile), and touch screen, and actually can work for five hours straight without turning into an overheating laggy mess!**

**How To Figure Out Windows 8:**

**Don't.**

**I've also bought myself the ridiculously expensive _Percy Jackson's Greek Gods_! I'm broke now, but whatever!**

**So... enjoy!**

* * *

_**When someone **_points a gun at you, and you know at any moment he could shoot you, a lot of thoughts go through your mind.

And a lot of liquid threatens to go down your bladder.

Which makes one of your main thoughts _Please don't make me wet myself_.

Leaving a corpse would be bad enough, but leaving a corpse with a big, damp spot on the pants is just plain embarrassing.

"Don't move," the man said, his gun pointed directly at Nathaniel's face. Nathaniel slowly lifted his arms behind his head.

Okay, back to panicking.

_Think, think!_ I told myself. I put my hands up, and scanned the area. What could we use?

It was dark, but that could work for him too. He was closer to the end of the bridge, so maybe we could throw him off?

Piplup tugged on my jeans. "Lup," he whispered quietly.

I smiled. I had Piplup. As far as I could see, he didn't have any pokemon.

I tore my gaze away from Piplup to check on Nathaniel- and found a gun facing my way.

The man wasn't even looking at me. He kept his gaze on Nathaniel, who still kept a calm and even... _bored _look on his face.

A few hours ago, I would've admired him for it, but now, I just hated him. How could he look _bored _when we could _die _tonight?

At least _I _was being truthful with everyone. Sure, my knees were shaking like crazy, and my hair was damp with sweat, and my palms were more slippery than a Dewgong's hide, but at least I didn't keep a calm facade on my face and act _bored_.

"What are you waiting for, boy? Why aren't you kidnapping us yet?" Nathaniel asked, and-get this- yawned. He actually _yawned._

If I wasn't so focused trying to keep the pee in my bladder and not running down my leg, I would've rolled my eyes. _Showoff_.

The man with the gun smirked. "Why, you got a death wish or som'thing?"

"No, just curious. Waiting for reinforcements, perhaps? Is that why you're so uptight? New recruit can't handle an old man by himself?"

His eyes widened. "Wha- no! I'm- not new! Just- just shut up!"

"Well, I just-"

The gun arm swung straight back at Nathaniel. "No talking!"

Nathaniel lifted his arms. "Okay, okay!"

But when Nathaniel removed his arms from the back of his head, a small object fell. And I could barely follow it as it reached the ground.

But I already knew what it was when it burst open and a Dusclops shot out.

"What the- gyah!" the man, disoriented and shocked, fired off random shots at them.

"Protect!"

A barrier of energy formed around us, and the bullets bouncing off harmlessly.

"Now Hypnosis!"

A wave of dark violet energy surged from the ghost-type and toward the man.

"Uh..." he grumbled, then dozed off.

I was about to leap up in the air and whoop- we had just survived a kidnapper attack!

But, well, I couldn't.

Because I wasn't conscious anymore.

* * *

I blinked. It was bright. Too bright.

My vision started to clear, and I jumped up. We were in a plane! A big, fancy, plane, not a seaplane.

"Oh. You're awake," Nathaniel said from the chair beside me.

I tried to speak, but my mouth felt like it was filled with cotton balls.

He passed me a cool glass of water. "Here. You must have been exhausted- the only thing keeping you up was adrenaline."

I drank it all down and cleared my throat. "Where- where are we?"

"On an Altaria Airlines plane, around thirty-thousand feet in the air. On the way to the university."

University? Oh, yeah. That really happened. Images of menacing seaplanes and icy motorcycles danced at the edges of my mind. Were those dreams too?

"And... how exactly did we end up here? Sorry. Memory a little fuzzy."

Nathaniel grimaced. "Look. What you experienced last night was something no one your age should have experienced, and for that I am very sorry. _But_, I bought us first-class. So why don't we discuss this over breakfast?"

Food was something very hard to argue with. Plus, this _was _my first time riding first-class. Figured I should enjoy it.

"Okay," I mumbled. "Bring it in."

I leaned back in the lavish seat as Nathaniel called for a flight attendant.

* * *

"...And then you collapsed, and I had Dusclops teleport us to the airport."

I swallowed down my bite of crisp bacon and said, "And... we didn't teleport straight to the airport... why?"

"Well, teleportation uses and releases large amounts of energy, and I only wanted to use it as a last resort."

I chugged down some more of my unlimited apple juice. "And you... the principal... knows these things... how?"

"I served in the military before I met your dad- and before that, I worked as a scientist, and in between did a stint as a politician..."

Stuffing my face with chocolate chip muffin, I nodded like I was deeply interested. This was the third time he went off track and started talking about his career. He probably had thirty badges, fifteen PhD's, fifty medals, and a million certificates, by the sound of it.

"Anyway," Nathaniel said, "do you have any other questions about DU? Our conversation last night was interrupted, as you know, so you might as well learn as much zas you can."

Well, there was still one thing that irked me.

"How did I get accepted into this university, anyway? I know Dad sent a scholarship app, but what was different on it that got me accepted into this supposedly super-special university?"

Nathaniel gave a nervous smile. "Technically, you weren't accepted. But we had a... sudden opening in our list, and you were the next best choice."

That _did _make a lot more sense. I didn't think Dad would find anything significant to put on my application. Still, I felt a pang of disappointment knowing I'm here over an accident. Over a mistake. Over someone else dropping out.

_-We have __arrived at our destination, the Decolore Islands. We've arrived at eight-fifteen in the morning, five minutes ahead of our scheduled time. Thank you for flying Altaria Airlines and we hope you enjoy your stay here.-_

The pilot's voice over the speakers jarred me out of my thoughts.

We left the airport, my bags and pokeball in tow, and waited while Nathaniel called up a ride from DU.

I was too busy brooding over how I wouldn't fit in at DU that I didn't stop to ask _why _we were attacked.

But when a Jeep rolled in and Nathaniel waved me over, I couldn't have cared less.

* * *

We arrived at the university minutes later. It was big, with large stone walls, wide windows, and heavy iron gates. It was nothing less of a castle, except more modern. A breeze blew in, and the bushes decorating the entrance rustled. It smelled like wildflowers and some sort of clean smell. Like, minty fresh air with a tinge of Windex. Butterfree and Dustox fluttered around, while the calls of Pidgey echoed through the trees.

I pulled out a pokeball from my hoodie's pocket and tossed it out. "Piplup, check this place out!"

"Lup-pip," Piplup crossed his fins over his chest and gave the buildings a cynical once-over.

I took another look- a good, long one. This is the place I'd be spending the next four years. Where I'd win and lose battles. Where I gain friends, and probably enemies.

I'm starting to monologue. _Really, Luke? How cliche._

Nathaniel walked in. He seemed to have an extra spring in his step. "Come on, Lucas. There's a tour that starts at around nine. We've got thirty minutes."

I followed him into an auditorium, Piplup on my shoulder. It was large and spacious, and the whole place buzzed with energy. There were several rows of seats, where students cluttered around in groups, and a massive stage in the front. The auditorium seemed packed- clutters of students talking together, teachers and staff discussing, and a pokemon or two chasing each other around and causing havoc, but looked like it could still hold lots more.

I froze, and just stared. Everyone had their place here, and everyone had earned their place here. Would I fit in? Me, the poor little teen who's never been out of his city? Me, who was here merely by a stroke of luck?

Piplup sensed my worry and tensed up.

Nathaniel noticed my hesitance and patted me reassuringly on the back. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Now, I've got to go- er, principal stuff. So I'll leave you here with..." he spun, searching for someone. "Ah, there! Russel! Come over here. Why don't you show Lucas around?"

A teen who looked a little older than me walked over to us. He had wild, unruly black hair and brown eyes. He wore a tattered T-shirt with a faded Salamence (with a dried peanut butter smudge covering an eye) on it and grubby sneakers that _looked _like they were red, but I wasn't so sure.

I extended an arm. "Hi. I'm Luke, and this is Piplup."

Grinning, he ignored my outstretched arm and raised a hand for a high-five instead. "No need for any handshakes around here. Save 'em for or something," he explained.

We took our seats somewhere in one of the middle rows. The minute we sat down, Russel began talking.

"So, how'd you get in?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but he continued, "That's usually the first thing we ask around here. I dunno why. That's like how we size each other up, I guess," he jabbered. "I'm not sure what you're going to like about this place, though. You don't exactly seem like the studying type. Well, that'll be alright. We've got tons of other cool classes- Pokemon Biology has a ton of outdoor sessions, if you're into that thing, and we've got a soccer team, as well as a bunch of school clubs."

He seemed like the kind of guy who didn't care what other people thought of him, which was good, because with all the spot-less clean students, he was gonna need it. Russel also talked _a lot_, and I was having a hard time getting a word in. In the ten minutes we had before the tour started, I had learned:

1\. Russel was supposed to be a second-year, but he was held back for shooting off a battling examiner's toupee. It was just a glanced-off Energy Ball, so the examiner was fine, but his beloved hairpiece was ruined beyond repair.

2\. He was really smart, and knew everything from math to biology to pokemon history. Mythology wasn't his forte (another reason for being held back), though, so he's being tutored in hopes of him actually graduating this year. (Not that he cared.)

3\. It wasn't usual for someone to be accepted merely by someone else dropping out. I was lucky since Nathaniel knew Dad and he was able to pull some strings.

4\. Mostly, the students in the auditorium were all new, and even Russel didn't know what he was doing here. Old students don't need to re-take the tour, but he had nothing else better to do.

5\. The best dessert is served on Tuesday's and Wednesday's (Brownie a la Mode and Chocolate Chip Cupcakes, respectively), but the best food in general is served on Friday's.

Then the tour began. A teacher wearing a vintage sweater and cuffed, dark wash jeans stepped over. She had dark hair kept in a messy braid, and she had one dark brown eye, while the other one was faded grey and had a scar running over it.

"Ms. Skotos- or Jett, outside the classroom. She's my tutor. Pretty cool, for a teacher, if you ask me. Blind in one eye, but that doesn't stop her from being one of the best battlers in the school- especially in Doubles and Triples," Russel whispered. I figured he'd be adding commentary for every person I'd meet today.

"Good morning, everyone, I am Ms. Skotos, and I'll be leading the tour today," she said, leading us outside the large room.

"Now, Decolore University's campus is pretty big. We've got around eight buildings, plus the pools, sports fields, pokemon-catching areas, and of course, the Battle Castle," she started. "This building, the one we're in now, is our administration building- we've got most of our offices here, the auditorium-where you students will meet with the principal during meetings- as well as the club meeting rooms."

We left the building, and headed for the center of the campus. Pavement gave way to freshly cut grass and we found ourselves in a large park area. It was big, and dotted with a few trees here and there, but the main attraction was the pokemon. A huge variety of pokemon scampered around the area- Skitty, Poochyena, and Furret. Butterfrees and Murkrow and Dustox fluttered about. (Except the Murkrow. Those clumsy birds just flapped.)

Russel pointed to an eighteen year-old wearing a black leather jacket with fuchsia trim over a white dress shirt. She tilted her head, black, purple-streaked ponyta-tail bobbing, gray eyes staring off into space.

"That girl over there? Desdemonda Maslowe. Bolt House mentor, fourth-year, and a bit of a daydreamer. One of the most respected students on campus, though."

"This is the Park, where most of you will catch new pokemon. It's also the center of our campus; if you look over here, you can see how these buildings form a blocky 'U' over the whole area." Ms. Skotos continued.

Russel gestured to the right. "Buildings there are for studying, mainly training, coordinating, and breeding. Plus, the dorms that two of the four Houses- Storm and Quake- share."

He then gestured to the left. "Uh, buildings for Researchers and Doctors, the library-slash-gym building, and dorms for the Bolt and Power Houses, blah blah."

Russel stroked an imaginary beard. "Hm... where to next? Finish the tour... or get him signed in...? Indoor stuff? I can show him around for that. Okay, c'mon, we've got to get you a House!"

He sprinted off like a Gogoat. I ran after him-but was stopped by a ridiculously large amount of electric-types being herded away to a building by a student: Plusle, Minun, Dedenne, and Pachirisiu.

Just. my. luck.

"Come on, come _on_!" I muttered, fists clenched, legs bouncing, ready to take off anytime. Russel was long gone. Who knows how long it would take to find him.

Then a Minun at the back of the group decided to trip over a tree root. The student leading them stopped the whole group _just _to help it up.

"Seriously?" I muttered.

"Piplup?!" Piplup shouted.

"Don't worry, guys. It won't be long now," the student herding the pack (what _do _you call a group of electric-types? Pack? Herd? Flock?) said, violet eyes gleaming from under his square-rimmed glasses. Said student helped the Minun up and was rewarded by a Nuzzle.

"Gah!" he yelled, electricity crackling across the green beanie pulled over the back of his head and toward his jet black hair.

I winced. "You okay?"

"Ugh. I'll live," he replied with a crooked grin.

The Minun, finished with his antics, raced off ahead to Arceus-knows-where. The student, right on cue, began chasing after him.

Well, at least I could pass now. I bolted toward the direction I last saw Russel. The sports field and a pond loomed into view, and I stopped. Where did Russel say he was going? Do you have to sign in with the administration, or go to the House directly?

I wandered around, not sure where to go. I would've asked for directions, but the tour had disappeared and I was surrounded by a knot of trees.

"Well, crap," I whispered.

I was lost.

What choice did I have? I continued my trek around the campus, cursing Russel's name every five steps or so. This place was bigger than I thought.

"I don't suppose you can try to flap yourself above all these trees," I murmured to Piplup.

He didn't bother to reply. _You're on your own, _his face said.

Sighing, I continued my "tour" of the apparently un-toured part of the Park (if this area still _was _the park), until a cry echoed through the trees.

"Uirsa! Teddiursa!"

"A good a lead as any, I guess," is my only excuse as I rush toward the pokemon. Hopefully it's owned and it's trainer is nearby. I couldn't wait to strangle Russel's lazy little face.

Piplup isn't too happy as the force propels him into the hood of my shirt and he yells with each step.

_Note to self: Let Piplup get a few extra kicks into the beating-up of Russel._

The trees thin out, and I could see the glimmer of the pool just over a stretch of bushes. I also see a Teddiursa, sniffling at my feet.

I bent down and patted the little guy. "Hey, you okay little buddy?"

Piplup huffs, almost like he's saying _And you're not asking _me _if I'm okay?_

"RING! SARING!" the roar echoes through the trees, and I see nearby Pidgeys fly off.

A giant Ursaring barrels toward us on all fours.

I yelled the most un-manly yell I've ever yelled and ran. It gets closer, it's paws shaking the ground beneath me.

"Absol, Razor Wind!"

"Sol!"

The attack kicks up dust everywhere, and I take a sharp left to avoid the wrath of a seven hundred-pound pokemon.

"I'm guessing you're a newbie," a voice says from behind me.

I turned. The voice belonged to a fourteen year-old who had caramel-blonde hair and striking gray eyes.

For a second my mouth turns dry."Er.. uh, yeah. Um. Thanks," I murmur. "I'm Luke!" I said, my voice louder than usual.

She has an amused expression on her face. "Erica. And try not to get yourself in trouble again too soon. Luck for you, Absol was here to save you," Erica reaches down to pet the dark-type.

"Um, yeah. Thanks, Absol."

Erica looks up at me. "You're lost," she murmurs, and it isn't a question.

I nod slowly. "Yeah... about that. I was wondering if you could, er, help me?"

Still inside my hood, Piplup lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Well, we do know what will happen if we leave you here by yourself. You dying on your first day wouldn't make a good impression. You help me get Brenda and her Teddiursa cub back together, and I'll reunite you with Russel, if he's still around."

"Deal. But how did you know...?"

"You've already got my name, Luke. I think that's enough secrets for the day, hm? Now, hurry. Brenda's already plenty upset."

Nodding, I start walking back to the clearing where I spotted the Teddiursa.

"You might wanna tie your shoes," Erica says, walking past me.

"Wha- gyah!" I yell as I trip over a tree root and faceplant into the ground.

* * *

**A/N: Whew. Finally, I'M FINISHED! WOO! I'M TYPING THIS AT EXACTLY 12:51 AM, SO EXCUSE ME IF THE WRITING GETS SLOPPY NEAR THE END. (wAs there a tense shift? :O) BUT WHO XARES?! IM DOOONNNEEE!111**

**OIUYTREWQ;LKJHGFDSA.,MNBVCXZ**

**Gosh I'm tired.**

**And I hate this chapter so, so much.**

**I was super lazy, and had like negative zero inspiration. But sometimes you can't wait for inspiration to come. You gotta chase after it with a baseball bat and some handcuffs.**

**I literally wrote one version of the chapter in between bouts of playing _The Wolf Among Us_. It's like a mixture of a game and a movie, where your choices and actions influence the story. (Like, be mean to this guy and he won't help your investigation, etc.) It's got the perfect gaming mix of gritty plot and speedy clicking fight scenes, and I love it so much. It's based on the DC comics _Fables_, where fairy tale people moved out of the Homelands and transferred to New York, so you have things like Bigby Wolf (the playable character) as the Sheriff, Snow White as Deputy Mayor, Cinderella as a spy, Tweedle Dee and Dum as thugs, and even newer things like Bloody Mary and the Jersey Devil.**

**It's 12:59 now.**

**K bye...zzzzzzzz**

**But wait, there's more!**

**OC Credit List**

**Jett Skotos from cometshadow**

**Desdemonda Maslowe from Not Official Staff**

**"It won't be long now," from Legacy918**

**Er, everyone else is from your trsuly. What do you think of Russel? Personality-wise, he's the best OC I've ever made. Erica's a personal fave, tho :3**

**Reviews Responses:**

**Slenderbrine: Valentine's Day? More like Halloween *shudder***

**cometshadow: Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I've grown? Since PokePowers? *v* THANKS SO MUCH! You seriously have no idea how much I appreciate it. And AHHAHAAHA I'm so sorry for that last cliffhanger... well, NO. NOT REALLY XDD But really. Thanks :)**

**ZorialWater: Well, if there's anything I've learned from your review it's that you are a darn cool person and for that I'VE decided to accept you as a close friend *dons a hooded cloak* Welcome, Water, to emosewa's inner circle. AND COMPARING ONE'S WRITING STYLE TO PIZZA OR COOKIES IS LIKE THE BEST COMPLIMENT. EVER. Now, go clear away those withdrawal symptoms by re-reading Luke's meeting with Erica, because awkwardness cures everything.**

**Not Official Staff: Yeah, I was thinking Nathaniel was someone you'd like. Fun fact: he was actually a CIA agent in a novel I had planned, but the novel was never really worked on 'cause I couldn't decide on a proper storyline. I didn't want him to go to waste, though, so he's now living his life as an uber-cool principal. Luke's actually based on me, but way more cooler. And more good-looking.**

**Swag Giraffe: XDDDD AW, I'D LOVE TO RESPOND TO EACH AND EVERYONE POINT YOU'VE WROTE, BUT THE REVIEW RESPONSES HAVE ONLY SO MANY SPACE. Just know I agree to each and everyone of them! Revel in the awesomeness of Timmy and Luke and Piplup! (And guns and cookies X3) AND THANKS AGAIN FOR THE AWESOMELY HILARIOUS REVIEW! XD**

**PokeFreak45: I know, right? They're just so... kill-able, I guess? :3 No, don't worry, there's a real reason, but it's not coming up anytime soon. Unless Luke decides to be a bit too curious. And uhh, internet crash-y laptops are the worst...**

**AClosetedNerd: Thanks! And yeahh... I'm really bad at long beginnings, usually 'cause my lazy self wants to hurry up with the story already :P But also 'cause I love inserting readers directly into the action, so you're sucked right in to the story. I'm glad you liked Timmy! i've always wanted a little brother, so TImmy's just even more adorable XD**

**Nefertam: Yay, most of our questions were resolved! Except that bit of them being hunted. I'll leave you to ponder on that :D**

**Moonspots: And you did, and your OC was great. :)**

**ReD rIdInG rAvEn: Yeah, I was always a sucker over first sentences like that. :3 Timmy isn't going to appear for a _very _long while, and I wanted to show as much as I could about their bond in that one chapter. I'm glad you're able to appreciate that :D But no, the dad's a totally okay dude! He's just being his usual over-protective self, and he wants him at DU so he can see the world, 'cause he couldn't go on his journey when he was ten and his dad doesn't want him stuck in Eterna City for the rest of his life. They talked about it a little during their argument at the start of the chapter :)**

**K bye!**

**But wait, there's more!**

**I almost forgot this. It's 1:36 AM now (responding to reviews takes longer than you think), so it's reasonable, I suppose.**

**QOTD: What's your favorite House, and why? I noticed the majority of submitters went for the Storm House, while the rest went to the Bolt House. Only one or two chose the Power House, and zero people submitted someone into the Quake House.**

**Also: for those who've read PokePowers, I put up a poll about it. It would mean a lot if you could check it out :)**

**K bye!**

**BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE**

**Just kidding.**


	4. Author's Note 1

**A/N: SORRY. NO UPDATE HERE.**

**You guys should just know that is on hiatus now. D: It was more of a little creativity exercise than anything, really, and my primary focus now is ****_PokePowers _****(I KNOW Y'ALL BEEN WAITING FOR THAT) and ****_Evanescence._**

**So no worries. You can still find me over there. :) I might get back to this whenever I have time, am not feeling lazy, and am not buried under a pile of unfinished reports and half-completed projects. D:**

**SO YEAH. CATCH YOU GUYS THERE.**


End file.
